


Rain

by AngeRabbit



Series: Rain [1]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeRabbit/pseuds/AngeRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What <b>do</b> Sam and Gene want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on 09/11/2007.
> 
> No plot, as usual from me...there will be a follow-up piece to this, I think...
> 
> **Disclaimer:** These characters, and thus my soul, belong to Kudos and the BBC. But I really wish they were mine...maybe I should write to _Jim'll Fix It_...

The staff door of the nightclub flew open, and a shadowy figure ran out into the alleyway. He stopped momentarily, catching his breath; then turning to the left, he disappeared around the corner. A cascade of tokens and notes fluttered in his wake, but he was oblivious to this in his haste to escape. The reason why became clear as DI Sam Tyler burst into the night, arms and legs pumping, in swift pursuit.

Sam paused, trying to decide which way to turn. It was then he became aware of the heavy rain pelting down, drops bouncing off the ground. He turned left, heading for the corner, slipping and stumbling over the discarded items. As he vanished behind the building, DCI Gene Hunt ambled out of the open doorway, lighting a cigarette.

He leant against the wall of the alleyway, pulling his coat around his frame to shelter from the downpour. Turning up the collar, he folded his arms across his chest and waited. By the time half the cigarette was spent, Sam emerged into view, frustration written all over his face. His shirt was soaked through to his skin, and water ran down his face from the hair plastered to his forehead.

“Where the hell were you?! I could have run faster than you with a broken leg!” He glared at his superior officer, squinting slightly from the force of the rain. He felt his anger swell as he looked at Gene, the latter seemingly unperturbed by either the inclement weather, or the fact they had ended their undercover operation empty-handed.

“Don't tempt me, Gladys. Besides, having two good legs didn't help you much, did it? Yer should 'ave let the Gene Genie work his magic. I could have had that bloke over the table and cuffed in a second. But oh no, yer 'ad to open yer girlish mouth and start reading 'im 'is rights. Of course the bugger bolted.” Gene took a last drag from the stub of his cigarette, removed it from his mouth and flicked it away in his hand, watching as it bounced off the opposite wall and hit the floor. He was beginning to feel the inclination to do the same with his deputy. “Anyway, I know who he is. He's got form. We can pick him up tomorrow.”

Sam walked closer to Gene, a dangerous flickering in his eyes. Jabbing his DCI in the chest with an index finger to punctuate his words, he hissed, “Maybe if you weren't so bloody past it we might have apprehended the suspect now and done a decent night's work!” A gloved hand grabbed hold of Sam's finger and twisted. **Hard**. 

With a yelp, Sam wrenched his hand away. In his momentary distraction, checking there were still five fingers attached, he failed to recognise the warning signs. Two hands were placed squarely on his chest, shoving him hard into the other side of the alleyway.

As his head banged off the brickwork with a satisfying thud, he felt a punch land in his stomach, winding him and making him bend double. Sam could feel the rain running down the back of his shirt collar, completing his current purgatory. He straightened up, wiping the rain from his neck and determined to retaliate. Thunder rumbled and rolled in the distance; he looked at Gene, now back casually leaning against the other wall, apparently unruffled. His blonde hair was stuck damply to his head, his arms folded, and he smirked as he returned Sam's stare.

It was at this precise moment the space between them became charged with electricity. 

Sam knew the rain was still relentlessly falling, yet all he could _feel_ was the final piece clicking into place inside his head. **This** was what he had returned for all those months ago. He knew he wanted this, wanted _him_ ; knew he had to act now before the moment passed and they reverted to their same old routine.

Moving slowly, peeling himself away from the wall, he pushed the staff door shut, and stood toe to toe with Gene. He became aware he was shivering. He knew it had nothing to do with the saturated fabric clinging to his muscular frame; he was anxious to play this right. He had spent so long hovering on the edges of this man, trying to ignore how he made him feel, yet knowing he was willingly submitting to being pulled into his orbit. This was something he couldn't - no, _wouldn't_ dismiss.

Sparks danced in Gene's eyes as he watched Sam lean toward him, gently placing a hand either side of his upper body, encompassing him against the damp brickwork. His lithe deputy bent his head forward, whispering into his ear.

“If you do that again, _Sir_ , I will not be held responsible for my reaction.” Sam's breath was warm against the side of his face, and his voice full of promise. Gene could hear a pleading quality in its timbre, which he found surprisingly rewarding. 

So the only logical thing to do was raise his fist and plant it soundly in the middle of Sam's gut. As ever, a little dart flew down his spine from the pleasure of connecting with solid muscle. Sam recoiled slightly, folded in half and coughed. The rain flowed over his hunched body; as he straightened, he threw back his head to the skies and grinned. 

Dropping his head to refocus on Gene, his grin became feral and his dark brown eyes awash with desire. Never breaking eye contact, Sam tutted, shaking his head slightly. “Guv, guv, guv...what **am** I going to do with you?” A familiar flame ignited in the pit of his stomach, and he felt the front of his trousers beginning to strain from his growing erection.

Gene swallowed, feeling uncharacteristically nervous. He'd always had doubts about his deputy's preferences, but thought so long as it was never rubbed in his face he didn't care what went on behind closed doors. Yet for a while now he had very much cared about Tyler's nocturnal activities. During the day, any chance to start a fight and the two of them were ready, relishing the physical contact. He had assumed that was the only chance he would ever get to lay a finger on Sam, thinking he could never be his type. But maybe now was the time to reconsider, he mused, as the lean body and hardening cock of Sam Tyler pressed themselves into him.

Sam spoke, his mouth so close to Gene's that lips gently met and collided, causing his DCI to involuntarily move towards him, crushing their bodies together. “I did warn you”, and with that he placed a hand on either side of Gene's face and eased his mouth across his superior officer's lips. 

Drowning in rain, drowning in each other, the two men took full advantage of the dark and empty alleyway. Lips, mouths fed hungrily on each other; tongues duelling for the advantage, dancing to win control. Sam broke away first, admiring the rain dripping down Gene's face; he grabbed hold of Gene's lapels and ran his tongue up the full length of his DCI's neck, chasing a rivulet of water with the tip. A soft moan escaped from Gene, his mind trying to process all this, the sensations flooding over him, mingling with the steady stream of rain. A sudden wave of panic made him push Sam back, breaking their body contact.

“What the 'ell are we doing, Tyler?” 

“What we should have done a while ago, Guv. I can see you want this as much as I do.” Sam dropped his eyes to the bulge in Gene's trousers. He reached out and brushed his fingers across Gene's erection, licking his lips as he felt a slight twitch.

“Right. So, what you want is a quick fumble in a dark place – do I figure in this at all? Is this how you want us to be?” Gene wasn't sure who was more surprised; him for letting the words spill out – or Sam, judging by the shock on his face. Shit! He knew it! Why would someone like Tyler look twice at someone like him?! Nice work, Hunt. Now you've blown it.

Sam felt a jolt as Gene spoke, immediately worried that he had pushed it too far, too soon. Shit! He just knew he'd make a mess of this! He didn't want to think about it, think about having to go back to how they were. As far as he was concerned, this had been inevitable, oh for god's sake man, say something! - 

“Gene – this – this is – **we are** \- inevitable.” Sam shuffled closer, tentatively cupping Gene's face in his hands, forcing him to look into his eyes. “I want you. I've wanted you for months, but I've been too scared to say anything. I couldn't face you laughing at me, or beating me into the middle of the next county. But right this moment, right now, the thing that scares me the most is having to walk away from this and never knowing how - how it would feel to be with you.”

He took a slight step away, moving his hands from Gene's face. Massaging the front of Gene's bulging trousers with the heel of his right hand, he said, “I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do this, but” - and he placed his left hand on Gene's chest , over his heart- “but **this** is something I want too.” 

Gene put his arms around Sam, holding him tightly. “You need to go home, Tyler.”

“What?” Sam broke the embrace and stepped backwards.

“It's after midnight, you're shaking, you're freezing, and it's still pissing down with rain.”

“I hadn't noticed it was raining.” 

Bloody Sam Tyler, always so fucking obstinate! Stood there in his sopping wet clothes, visibly juddering, hopping from foot to foot, and _still_ arguing the bloody toss! “GO HOME DI Tyler, that's a direct order from your superior officer!” Gene began to walk away but was stopped by Sam grabbing hold of his arm.

“I'm not going anywhere until we sort this out. You can't just leave it like that, not after everything I said? Don't you believe me?!” 

Gene looked at Sam, seeing more than rain filling his eyes. He swiftly kissed the younger man, replying “I need to think, Sammy. That's all. I want you to go home, get warm, and I will see you at work tomorrow.” With that, he turned right and walked down the alleyway toward the street. It was a conscious effort not to look back, as he knew he would have weakened at the sight of his deputy stood forlornly on his own.

As his DCI disappeared from view, Sam's shoulders began to shake and he fell against the wall, heaving sobs escaping from his chest. After a few moments, he straightened up, rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands and started to walk back to his flat. 

The rain continued to fall.


End file.
